The general purpose of this research is to develop chemical agents capable of specific inhibition of malignant cell growth. The approach proposed uses polymeric dye compounds which are designed to interact with DNA and exhibit base sequence specificity. Copolymeric dyes containing chromophores specific for A.T and G.C pairs will be fractionated for preference for virus DNA over host cell DNA by the methods of affinity chromatography. The fractions with highest relative affinity for virus DNA will be tested for ability to prevent transformation without producing cell mortality. In other general experiments we will examine the nature and extent of uptake of oligomeric and polymeric dyes by mammalian cells in culture. We will also attempt to find polymeric dyes which adhere specifically to the surface of malignant cells. Physicochemical characterization of the interactions between polymeric dyes and DNA will also be carried out.